headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman 611
"The City" is the 611th issue of the first ongoing Batman comic book series. It is the fourth of twelve chapters in the ""Hush" storyline that runs from issue #608-619. The issue was written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Jim Lee with Scott Williams on inks. Lee and Williams also provided the cover art illustration. It was colored by Alex Sinclair with Richard Starkings providing the lettering. The issue was edited by Bob Schreck. It shipped with a March, 2003 cover-date and a retail price of $2.25 (US) per copy. Synopsis Bruce Wayne flies to Metropolis. He needs to find Poison Ivy in order to discover her involvement in the Edward Lamont ransom case. As he disembarks from the plane, he recalls the first time he came to Metropolis. As young children, Bruce Wayne and Thomas Elliot witnessed a fight between the original Green Lantern and the first Icicle. They disobeyed Thomas Wayne's instructions to remain by the limousine. Bruce visits his newspaper the Daily Planet under the guise of checking in on his investment. But what he really needs to do is talk to star reporter, Clark Kent (Or rather, his alias, Superman). Bruce flirts with Lois Lane and chats with Perry White for a bit – but his thoughts are actually on the kiss he shared with Catwoman the prior evening. He then visits the Lexcorp offices as Batman and speaks with CEO Talia Head. He inquires about a dangerous chemical compound that Lexcorp dabbles in – a compound developed by Lamont Chemicals. Before Talia can speak at length however, Batman is called away as he discovers that Catwoman is in town as well and hot on the trail of Poison Ivy. Catwoman breaks into Poison Ivy's headquarters and pretends that she is still under her thrall. But Poison Ivy instantly recognizes the deception and the two begin fighting. Batman arrives seconds behind Catwoman and saves her from being strangled by one of Ivy's sentient vines. But Poison Ivy has another notorious personage under her thrall – Superman. As the top of Ivy's greenhouse collapses, Superman is seen hovering, ready to protect her. Appearances * Batman * Lois Lane * Perry White * Superman * Talia Head * Thomas Elliot * Catwoman * Poison Ivy * Alfred Pennyworth * Green Lantern Alan Scott * Thomas Wayne * None * Humans * Kryptonians * Mutated humans * Gotham County :* Gotham City * Metropolis :* New Troy :* Daily Planet :* LexCorp Tower * Green Lantern Ring * Kryptonite lipstick * Thomas Wayne's limousine * Energy constructs * Energy projection * Flight * Mind control * Ice generation * Plant control Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Batman: Hush'' hardcover and trade paperback collections as well as the ''Batman: Hush'', Volume 1 hardcover and trade paperback collections. It is also reprinted in the 2005 Batman: Hush: Absolute Edition hardcover slipcase edition. * This issue shipped as a direct edition and a newstand edition. * The tagline for this issue is "Welcome to the Jungle!". This is also the title of a rock and roll song by Guns 'n Roses that appeared as the first track on their 1987 album Appetite for Destruction. * This issue contains flashbacks to Bruce Wayne's childhood. Other characters in the flashback include, Alfred Pennyworth, Green Lantern, Icicle and Thomas Wayne. * At the time of printing, the reader is unaware that Hush and Thomas Elliot are the same person. * During one scene, Lois Lane queries, "How many "P's" in "Therapist"? This is a reference to actress Margot Kidder's version of Lois Lane as seen in the Superman films of the 1970s-80s. * Oracle appears behind-the-scenes only. Recommended Reading See also External Links ---- Category:Batman Vol 1 Category:2003/Comic issues Category:March, 2003/Comic issues Category:Batman: Hush/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries